User talk:Commander Gray
Hi Commander Gray -- we are excited to have Star Wars Photo Novels Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro frontpage locked? could you unlock the frontpage, were trying to build this thing. * Protecting the Main Page can do more harm than good, for example by preventing links being added. User:Darth Depressis Banner I photoshopped a banner for the main page. What do you think of it? Another version: [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Really nice. I guess with all the other banners being made we could put one up each month. *Thanks, is this Gray? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:50, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Yep i'm actually into niktoms now, anyways have we set up a page for article selection yet? i'm way tired of lookin at mine. we also need to add more pages to the selection list, i added the best pages i've got to offer as a starting point, but scorch and drewton have quite a few so lets list them. since we can't edit the page ourselves anymore. User:Darth Depressis I'll tell ya what. I'll take down the front page protection as long as it can go back up once the site has gotten up and running. After that I will give you guys some admin passes and you can continue to update even after the page is locked. ok sounds great. but I must not pass up the chance to give the least encouraging reply to such an honor. "far out" User:Darth Depressis Thanks, Gray. I might make another banner soon with more people. BTW, sign your posts with ~~~~ [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 02:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) What do you think of a 30th Anniversary coin as the wiki logo at the top? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:01, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Alpha-13 It's your choice, but you might want to make the thumbnails in Alpha-13 a bit larger. The standard size is 175-200 px. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 23:05, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin If you chose Monaco Custom instead of Monaco Sapphire for the wiki skin, the layout can be customized and I can help design it. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *yes, could we go with that. thanks in advance.Darth Depressis Policies Hey Gray, thanks for making me a bureaucrat :) . If you don't mind, I'm going to make some policies with the same rules as Wookieepedia and SW Fanon. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:55, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Partners with SWF Would you like me to ask Star Wars Fanon if they would like to be partners with SWPN? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 20:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC)